The field of the present invention pertains to the art of picture hangers, and securing devices and mounting devices for items that have a substantial vertical aspect. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mounting or positional securing device that is adjustable in situ, meaning that different fixed positions (of the item vis-a-vis the support that it is secured to) can be achieved without requiring that fastening means be moved and reaffixed.
The prior art reflects a long-standing endeavor to create mounting devices which simplify the process of positioning and mounting an item and which expand the latitude concerning where and how a mounted, hanging, or otherwise secured item can be repositioned. For example, as has been repeatedly noted in a number of patents granted over the last century (including those discussed below, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference), hanging an item such as a picture or painting in a precise desired position on a wall can prove frustrating and time consuming. Removing and reaffixing nails or screws is commonly necessary in order to hone in on the desired hanging position, causing damage to the wall surface or even total failure of support for the hanging item.
While prior artisans in the field have long recognized these difficulties and have created myriad devices aimed at solving them, there has not been a fully satisfactory solution. Heretofore, there has been no teaching or indication that certain of such problems could be solved by providing a device with (1) automatic, (2) in situ (3) continuous vertical adjustability, and (4) ready engageability and disengageability of the hanging item. Likewise, there has heretofore been no suggestion that certain other of such problems could be solved by providing a device with (1) automatic, (2) in situ, (3) continuous, (4) two-way (horizontal and vertical) adjustability.
At the outset, such terminology will be defined. The following definitions generally apply to the defined terms themselves as well as their roots, derivatives and other variants, as long as the same concept is sought to be invoked thereby.